


The Best Gift of All

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing someone cares is the best gift of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil on Paper. Done for Mini_Fest 2015

[  
The Best Gift of All](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/The-Best-Gift-of-All-584784882) by [shadowycat](https://shadowycat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
